


It's not fine, but it will be (eventually)

by CanaryCorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, I’m sorry, Sam is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanaryCorp/pseuds/CanaryCorp
Summary: What if they couldn’t save Sam? Lena and Alex try their best to comfort each other





	It's not fine, but it will be (eventually)

**Author's Note:**

> So I jumped on the AgentCorp train and I had this idea I couldn’t get out of my head. I tried my best

Alex finds her in the lab, a bottle of wine in hand and staring at the destroyed cell. She should have expected it considering what just happened a few hours ago. 

Alex brain feels numb, she hasn’t processed it yet. Sam’s gone. Dead. They tried everything, but it wasn’t enough. 

“What are you doing here?” Alex asks, but Lena doesn’t look at her. 

“I can’t face Ruby...I’m her godmother and I have to tell her that I failed her. I promised her that I was going to save her Mom, but I couldn’t” Lena feels so stupid, she betrayed the girl, Sam...Everything hurts, but that’s okey, she deserves it.

“You’re hiding then, where is she now anyway?” Alex stands right next to her, stealing the bottle off Lena’s hand and taking a drink. “Fuck, I need something stronger than this, Luthor” 

“I don’t have anything else, believe me, otherwise I would be drinking it” 

“We both know that wouldn’t solve anything” 

“I-I j-just want her back” Alex can see a tear rolling down her cheek, but doesn’t say anything. She knows she will be crying too, when she’s alone though, never in front of Lena. She feels a lump in her throat, proof of her body trying to betrayed her. 

“Me too” It’s just a whisper, but she knows the CEO has heard her. Lena is fully crying now and Alex wants to comfort her, but doesn’t know how. 

She likes Lena, she admires her. So young yet so powerful and so fucking smart, but they were never close. So she just stays there, making their shoulders touch and hopes it will be enough, but it’s not, because it’s not enough for her either. 

“Ruby is at the DEO, with Kara, I thought you knew” The redhead stops breathing for a moment and look at Lena with wild eyes. 

“Don’t look at me like that, of course I know who she is, I’m not an idiot as you all think I am, agent Danvers” 

“She’s not that subtle, uh?” There’s no point in denying it now. A pair of glasses and a ponytail? Not a good disguise, she had tried to tell that to her sister so many times.

“Not at all” 

“But she doesn’t know you know...why?” Alex is curious, she was so sure Lena was blinded by love, turns out she was wrong.

“It’s her secret to tell. Besides, if she doesn’t know she will act like Kara always does with me, and then I can pretend everything’s fine. That she trusts me and we’re best friends” Alex scoffs. 

“She trusts you Lena, she’ll come around” Lena finally looks at her with those eyes of her. Alex thinks they’re more blue today, they always are when Lena is upset. Kara loves them better when they’re green because that means the heiress is happy. And the blonde always wants Lena to be happy. Lena is Kara’s best friend after all, and she talks about her a lot, apparently Alex paid attention to all the the details her little sister gave her about the younger Luthor.

“It doesn’t matter, Sam’s gone and I don’t know what to do next. How do I move on from here?” The brunette looks so small, Alex never realized how small she is, and before she can overthink it she is hugging her. The agent pulling the brunette into her arms and petting her head softly. 

“We will find a way, I promise” She doesn’t know how is she even holding up, but seeing Lena like this, so broken, makes her heart hurts in a way she hasn’t expected. 

They stay like that for a while. Hugging tight and trying to comfort each other the best they can. Lena has stopped crying for a few minutes when she pulls away. 

“Thank you for that” Alex nods. It was the least she could do. 

She looks at the bed where Reign was trapped hours ago. They tried to separate them with black kryptonite, but it didn’t work. Sam had sacrificed herself, saving them from the WorldKiller, but killing them both in the process. 

“I was starting to fall for her” Alex doesn’t know why she just admitted that to Lena, but when she looks at the woman’s face she knows it was the right thing to do. 

“I’ve been in love with her since I was eighteen” Lena can see that the agent wasn’t expecting it. 

“But I thought that you and Kara...?” Alex is lost for words and Lena smiles a little at the agent’s face. 

“I love your sister, but it’s not...it’s not like that. It was always Sam” She never confessed that to anyone, she always thought she would built up the courage to tell Sam at some point. But now it was too late.

“And James then?” Lena almost laughs at the question. 

“I was just trying to forget about her, to move on, it didn’t work obviously. We broke up by the way” Lena doesn’t know how or why are they having this conversation. There’s so much that have to be done...but knowing Alex's feelings for Sam makes everything a little bit easier somehow. Lena feels like she can breathe again even if it’s just for a while. Alex gets her, she gets her pain. 

“I never liked you two together, no offense” Why the brunette considered dating him was beyond her. She wasn’t a fan of James, he was better than Mon-El when it came to Kara, but with Lena? He was a total douchebag. She doesn’t understand why her sister pushed Lena into that after hearing all the things he had said about her. God, her sister had such a bad taste in men. 

“None taken” Lena chuckles. “What do we do now?” She asks in a small voice. 

Alex knows she has to be the stronger one out of the two of them. She’s older than the CEO and she has been taking care of Kara for years now, she can take care of Lena too. She’s used to ignore her feelings, always putting others before hers. She can do this.

“What Sam would have wanted us to do, take care of Ruby and try our best to be happy” She takes the smaller woman’s hand in hers and gives her a little squeeze. 

“I don’t know if I can do that” Lena is crying again. Alex puts her free hand on Lena’s cheek, lifting her face a little so she’s looking at her eyes.

“I will help you, I’ll be there every step of the way. We can do this, together, okey?” Lena nods and tries to focus on the comfort Alex’s closeness is giving her. 

“Okey” They both smile sadly at each other. Alex trying to clean Lena’s teary face with her thumb. 

“You’re going soft on me, Agent?” Alex laughs. 

“You wish, Luthor. I’m a badass if you haven’t noticed” 

“I don’t doubt it, but you’re not as tough as you pretend to be.” Alex can feels her walls cracking with every word, she knew it was coming sooner or later, it had been a really emotional and exhausting day. “We both lost a friend today, you can let yourself fall. I’ll catch you, I promise” Lena can see right through her, after all they’re not that different. They both have a lot of baggage and people who depend on them, they can’t be weak. 

Lena knows what Alex is trying to do and she won’t let her do it. The agent doesn’t need to be strong for her, Lena wants to be there for her too.

Alex presses her forehead against Lena’s and tries hard not to cry, but there are some tears on her eyes already so she closes them. And Lena is just there, squeezing her hand and with the other one rubbing the back of Alex’s neck. 

Next thing they know they’re kissing, clinging onto each other like there’s no tomorrow, and they both know is wrong but it feels so right at the moment...  
Alex would be lying if she said she hasn’t though about how hot Lena is before this, she has eyes after all.  
And Lena? Lena always had a thing for badass women, just look at Roulette.  
The kiss is salty with all of the tears from the both of them but they don’t care, not really, they’re sharing their pain and it’s helping. 

When they stop they’re both breathing heavily but feeling lighter, like a weight had been lifted from their shoulders.  
Lena is the first one to laugh, Alex following her not long after. They’re both a mess, but that’s okey. 

“We should go, Ruby needs you” Alex finally says. 

“She needs us. I know you’ve been taking care of her lately. We can all go to my place.” Alex raises her right eyebrow at that. 

“Slow down, Luthor. Buy me dinner first” She jokes and Lena blushes a little. 

“I was going to offer you one of the guest rooms but it looks like you’re taking the couch” Alex knows she’s just teasing, but she would gladly take the couch if that means she won’t have to go back to her empty apartment. 

They walk hand in hand out of the lab.  
Everything is far from being fine, and they know it will be a bumpy and long ride but they’ll get there at some point, and if sleeping on the same bed with Ruby in between them helps, then so be it.


End file.
